1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images and, among them, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been in the spotlight.
The OLED display has a self luminance characteristic and, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, it does not require a separate light source. Thus, it can have reduced thickness and weight. Furthermore, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
However, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have certain problems. Among these problems are delay of a clock signal provided to an input line. Attempts to solve this problem have included the provision of multiple flexible printed circuits (FPCs). However, this attempted solution increases production cost, and thus deteriorates production yield.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.